


Глаза в глаза

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Глаза в глаза — синева по стали.бета - Alkar
Kudos: 2





	Глаза в глаза

***

Веревки впились в запястья — не сбежать, не вырваться. Тишина давит на уши. "Хоть бы звук", — молится, сам не зная кому, Ричард. Его бросили здесь умирать, и правильно сделали, если подумать. Он — предатель, убийца, лжец. Разве можно простить, разве можно принять? 

— Эр Рокэ, — шепчет он, потерявший право на это обращение. — Простите. Я знаю, что вам не до меня. Катарина, если сможете... — Лавина имен сыплется из его губ, сухих и опухших. 

"Герцоги не сдаются", — думает он и закрывает глаза.

***

А под веками пляшет солнце, а под веками — плывут облака. Так, в темноте, смерть кажется неважной. Где-то рядом в кустах караулят волки, где-то дальше стоит лагерь Карваля, где-то в столице не спит Эпинэ.

В неверном прерывающемся сне Алва смеется, откидывает волосы, падающие на лицо. Говорит: 

— Вы, юноша, должно быть, решили, что только вы хотите защищать тех, кто вам дорог? 

Здесь, на рубеже, в маленькой избушке сошлись дороги судеб. Твари приходят, приносят кошмары, приносят вонь, приносят бой, но — отступают, когда они — предатель и преданный — стоят спиной к спине. 

— Мне, юноша, дороги вы, — треплет по волосам, и Дикон жмурится счастливо и солнечно.

***

Воют волки, Ричард распахивает глаза. Он окружен, и нет надежды. Ночь крадется к рассвету, чтобы, растерзав его, озарить небо алым. Солнце пляшет на обратной стороне век, перед глазами кружатся чужие глаза — нечеловечьи, звериные.

Тишина. Прыжок. Боль — резкая, как звук лопнувшей гитарной струны. И в последний миг, когда солнце взбегает на небосвод, глаза в глаза — синие, родные, далекие


End file.
